Giving In
by charmingholly
Summary: Then someone sneaks up to you from behind and with one touch sets you free. Giving into this freedom might destroy everything you've ever worked for, destroy everything you ever had, but it is so inviting and fulfilling that you can't help but to give in.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** So, this is my first story here, however I've written a lot of fan fiction in general. I always appreciate reviews and suggestions, and constructive criticism, so I will be most happy to read what you think about this. I'd like to add that I am a bit of a drama queen, so you can expect a lot of that (:_

_Hopefully this story will go on for a long time and will catch the attention of the readers, that would be you, guys (:_

_Summary: This story takes place before Leo and Piper have had a child and while Phoebe and Cole are still together(hes not the Source, but has all his powers). Most likely beginning of season four if I need to clarify. But dont pick on that too much, cause there may be slips from the original story line, but isn't that the whole point of fan fiction?_

_On to the story.._

/Warning - Chapter rated M/

**Chapter One.**

Piper lazily flicked through the magazine in her lap. She was bored, but this was all she could concentrate on. She was tired of cleaning the house, she was tired of running back and forth to the club and she was tired of making potions and worrying her ass off. Now, she was also tired of flicking through the magazine.

In the next moment the magazine flew through the air and landed at the other end of the room. Piper buried her fingers in her hair and let her head rest on her palms. _Why am I so frustrated with him?_ she asked herself and closed her eyes. This question didn't leave her mind the whole day. Hell, it didn't leave her mind the whole week. And with each passing day it started to pound in her head stronger and stronger.

Leo wasn't home again. Of course Leo wasn't home again. Doing his white lighter things, as he said it. To Piper that didn't matter. What mattered to her was to see her husband maybe every once in a while, but he was never there.

Piper shook her head, feeling tears forming in her eyes and stood. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Paige's number. Normally she would be calling Phoebe at a breakdown moment like this, but she was out of town - she had had to take a break. Of course. Phoebe could always have her break, but not Piper. Not the eldest sister. She had to be at watch 24/7.

The phone beeped once, twice, but there was no answer. "Damn it!" Piper hissed and threw it on the table. She felt like blowing up the whole world. And of course she couldn't do that, because of all the stupid rules. No personal gain, no exposure, and no this and that - it was all so tiring and never ending.

"Hey there beautiful," a voice from behind scared the hell out of Piper. She instantly swung around, her hands held up, ready for action as her gaze met blue eyes.

"Cole!" she grinded through her teeth, completely irritated and took a step back from her sisters half human - half demon boyfriend. "Damn it, you scared me," she hissed. Piper's eyes were enraged, her fingers almost painfully digging in her hips and her eyes didn't leave Cole's form not for one second.

The man flashed a bright grin as he put his hands in his pockets casually. "Why so uptight, Piper?" he asked, eying the witch. "I think you should try to breathe in and breathe out and then count to ten... maybe twice," Cole smirked, sinking in the soft cushions that were lying on the couch. Why was he here? Well, Phoebe had forgotten her hair straightener and even though Cole found it incredibly stupid to shimmer all the way back from Paris for that, he did it anyways, because Phoebe had asked him to.

Piper rolled her eyes. Cole - the cocky - she didn't want to meet today. He was getting on her nerves often anyways, so she really wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now. She wanted to talk to someone, get the heavy things off her chest and she was sure she didn't want to share them with Cole. Even though they were on quite friendly terms at the moment, she still couldn't forget all the wrong he had done and she couldn't trust him.

"Do you really think I am going to take advice from you?" Piper asked, her hands still crossed. "Why are you here anyways? Aren't you supposed to be enjoying the sights together with your girlfriend?"

Cole raised his eyebrows. "My girlfriend - you're referring to her that now? What happened to Phoebe?" he asked questioningly. He had gotten the hint of trouble between the sisters just before leaving the Manor, but he'd just ignored it since sibling quarrels were quite a frequent thing in this family. And it was no wonder with everything they had to go through.

He fixed his eyes on the woman's figure in front of him. Piper looked different today - her hair was loose and a pretty summer dress was covering her tan shoulders. Why would she wear such an outfit on a rainy day like this, Cole wondered, looking out of the window where dark clouds were releasing heavy rain on San Francisco.

Piper didn't answer his questions, she just stood there, in the middle of the living room and the witch seemed to tremble a little bit. Coles smile disappeared as he stood up and walked over to her and gently brushed her shoulder, while still maintaining distance between them as he didn't want to cross any boundaries. "What's wrong, Piper?"

"Nothing," she shook her head. Her protective bubble was about to burst, but she didn't want it to in front of Cole. She had to be strong as she always had been. Sadly, it was too late now. Her shoulders started trembling more as tears broke through and she covered her face with her palms. There was no strength left in the witch, she felt defeated and alone. Piper's knees gave in and she sunk to the ground in front of the surprised man, who was as confused as ever.

Cole didn't hesitate. He kneeled down next to Piper and cautiongly wrapped his left arm around her shoulders as he pulled her closer. Piper didn't resist, she rested her head against Cole's shoulder and let the tears fall. They sat like that for what felt like an eternity, when the soft sobs finally faded into a rhythmic, steady breathing.

"Piper?" Cole asked pulling back a little and examining the woman's face. It was full of quiet desperation.

"Its Leo..." she whispered almost inaudibly, looking at her palms. And she began telling everything she felt. The words just flew out of her mouth. Nothing was spared or hidden; Piper gave away for the first warm and soothing touch she had felt in months. Of course, it was weird that she had received it from Cole - the one person she would have never expected it from, the one person she didn't really want to receive it from, because she didn't know if it was real or just another illusion. Cole was a master of illusions, at least that was what Piper had always thought of him. She wasn't even close to trusting him, but somehow it was so easy to tell him all of her troubles, that she didn't want to stop until everything was said.

".. and he just orbed out without even saying goodbye while I was standing there like a complete idiot, all dressed up and ready to leave. It was our anniversary, Cole..." Piper whispered, swallowing a knot that had climbed up her neck. "And it's not just that he has to be away all the time. He just expects me to be okay with it and to wait for him with open arms, but you know what? I don't want to anymore. Everyone is relying on me to manage everything - to deal with demons, myself and them - but how can they forget about me? Paige has air in her head; she's so excited about being a witch that she doesn't want to be restricted to the Charmed - duties. Phoebe always finds the way to disappear, because, see, she's too tired to continue..." Piper continued, looking up at Cole. "I'm sorry to speak of her that way, but... it just seems that she takes me for granted. Ever since Prue died she's been trying to get a normal life, to pull away from magic and the saddest thing for me is that she is succeeding. She's in France, for Gods sake. And she has you, and I have no one," she said and brushed away a tear from her cheek.

"Leo said that he didn't have the time to deal with me right now... He actually said that, can you imagine saying that to Phoebe?" Piper asked.

Cole lowered his eyes. He didn't want to admit that sometimes he felt like that. Phoebe and he weren't doing that good either. As Piper said - Phoebe wanted to pull away from magic, but Cole didn't. There was too much magic in him to just suppress it, besides he was suppressing so many other things, that it would be too hard to add another.

"Well..." he hesitated "...not exactly. I guess all the running and obstacles in our way have kind of shaken our relationship." Cole turned to Piper again and shook his head, "but this is not about me right now, this is about you. I completely understand that you feel this way Piper-"

"You don't," Piper said dryly and stood suddenly as if realizing who she was talking to. Mixed emotions were tearing her heart apart while her mind said to keep distance and just let things be the way they were before. Just that... it was too late. Cole stood with her and turned her around.

"Don't run. Don't ignore what's happening in your life, what's happening with you and Leo," he said with a firm gaze locked on hers.

"You really shouldn't be the one pouring advice left and right, Cole, and you know it," Piper replied.

Silence filled the room as the two stood there, looking at each other. Tension was in the air and Piper was the one to speak first again.

"What I don't understand is why you are so sympathetic and understanding all of a sudden," her tone had changed dramatically from the broken faint sound to a dark and firm voice. Her guard was back on. If her husband and her own sisters had turned their backs on her and forgotten about her, why would a demon suddenly care? A demon who knew that she didn't like him, that she didn't approve of him being in her life at the amount he was. A demon that had manipulated her sister and her and tried to kill her family several times. Why the hell should she listen to him? Piper mentally kicked herself for ever speaking to Cole in the first place.

Cole tilted his head, surprised at the sudden outburst. "I just wanted to help, Piper. You know that I only want what's best for this family..."

Piper chuckled, but she wasn't amused. "Do I? Or maybe you just care so much, so there'd be someone to scare off all the demon bounty hunters who want your head? While the Charmed ones are around, no one dares to touch you, but if I'm out of the way because of my messed up life, the Charmed ones are not so strong anymore. That is what I know."

Cole flinched at the witches words. They were all untrue, he would never manipulate like that again. His evil days were gone; he wished the sisters no harm, besides he had always been able to take care of himself. He felt insulted. "You have no idea what you are talking about," he said in a low voice.

"Am I on to you, Cole Turner?" Piper asked aggressively. She had completely lost control of her emotions and actions. She was angry at the whole world and right now she had an object on which to channel this anger, she wasn't going to waist that opportunity. She stepped close to him and pushed her finger into his shoulder. "You should know who you are dealing with..."

In an instant motion Cole grabbed Pipers wrist tightly, he wasn't going to let her humiliate him like that. He'd done nothing wrong, just tried to help and this was what he got back in return. Anger was spreading; right now it was crawling also in Cole's veins. "Don't you dare speak to me like that," he warned, feeling Piper wince. Cole was causing her pain. That was as a warning signal to him and he let go of her.

Piper stepped back, surprised. The sudden rush of adrenalin almost blurred her vision. She should have been scared, instead she felt the blood rushing through her body faster and a craving for more crept up her back. Was that the feeling that she was basically powerless in the hands of such a demon as Balthazar, or the fact that this feeling made her completely let go of all the responsibilities and never ending tasks, and rules, she couldn't say. Piper only knew that this feeling had felt like a drug that she needed more. As if that had been the thing she had needed for so long, to be able to let go, to take a risk.

"I'm sorry," Cole expired, stepping back. He'd felt it too. The blood pressure building, it almost felt like turning into Balthazar again, except this time it wasn't evil that overcame all his senses, it was something else. A feeling of unlimited power without having to turn into a demon, did that even exist?

"It's ok..." Piper replied. Her mind was racing. Cole's masculine form was just two steps away and he had the power to give her what she so desperately wanted. Piper couldn't believe what she was thinking, her eyes wandering over the body in front of her, gaze stopping at the strong arms and perfectly shaped cheek bones. Was she suddenly attracted to him? Piper shook her head. Dear God, that was insane. There was no way she could ever let herself think such things, but the head rush continued. The moment when Cole held her hand so tight that it almost caused her pain replayed in her head over and over again and it felt good to finally feel that someone could really take over your entire being.

Cole noticed Pipers gaze. He could almost read in her eyes what she was thinking, but he refused to admit it. Something had happened in that moment, just a minute ago, that moment full of anger and tension. Phoebe was waiting for him, Cole suddenly remembered. He wasn't sure how to deal with the situation, he hesitated.

"I think you should talk to Leo..." Cole finally said, looking Piper straight in the eyes.

"I think that it would be a good idea..." she replied almost in a trance."I think you need to go now."

Cole nodded. She was right. He wasn't supposed to be here, cause why the hell would he? He wasn't really Pipers friend and he had to get back to Phoebe anyway.

Piper watched him shimmer out and fell back into the couch. "What was that?" she asked to no one as she brushed her palms over her face. Her chest felt heavy, too much was cooped up in there and she had to find a way how to get clear with herself before something bad happens.

Just one deep breath and she stood up. Probably the best idea was to just take a cold shower, Piper as if nodded to herself and climbed up the stairs to the bathroom. Slowly she took off her clothes and neatly piled them up on the chair behind the door. Next she stepped into the shower and let the cold water surround her form. It felt nice. Water as if washed away the worries, the problems, if only for a second, but the moment Piper closed her eyes, she felt two hands grip her shoulders. The witch jumped, but her scream was muffled by a kiss. It sent an electric jolt through her whole body, her toes went numb and she completely gave in. Numbing darkness and indescribable emotions surrounded her and Piper couldn't resist the strong power that was pulling her closer, the arms tracing her naked back softly, yet dominantly and the hot lips crushing along hers.

There it was again, the feeling of adrenalin, of submission. She was consumed by it. Piper forced herself to open her eyes and broke the connection. "What are you doing..?" she asked. "Cole... you can not do this..." she expired locking her eyes on the man in front of her.

"Shh, don't say anything," Cole whispered in her ear and planted a kiss on her neck.

"No, don't," Piper resisted, pulling away. "We can't do this," she breathed out tilting her head, and tried to push the man away, but his grip on her shoulders only tightened.

"Don't play with me, Piper," Cole warned in a low voice "I'm not here out of thin air, I felt the signals you sent me."

Piper looked in Coles eyes searching and found softness mixed with something else. Was it anger? "Cole, really..."

The man let out a bittersweet chuckle, but his eyes still seemed angry. "Oh God, don't play stupid. You really think I didn't see the way you looked at me downstairs?"

"And what if you did really see it, that doesn't justify you being here!" Piper spat back, getting irritated. It was Cole who had stepped in her shower, crossing a line he should have never crossed no matter what moment they had had before. She was married and he was together with her sister. She was emotionally vulnerable and he was taking advantage, Piper couldn't understand why.

"What reason could you possible have to stand here right now, cause my signals are not a good enough reason for this BECAUSE YOU ARE WITH MY SISTER?" Piper didn't control the loudness of her voice any more. She turned the water closed and pushed past Cole, grabbing a towel from the counter and immediately wrapping it around herself. She felt violated.

Cole couldn't help but laugh. His laughter filled the steamy room as he stepped out of the shower himself. He catched the towel Piper angrily threw at him and smirked as he was putting it around his waist. "You've always been spunky and stubborn," he said walking towards the witch until there was no space left between them and she was pushed against the floor with no chance to escape. "Why don't you just admit that you enjoyed that kiss that you actually wanted me to be here?"

"That is ridiculous!"

"Is it?" Cole asked with a smile on his lips. He traced his finger across Pipers jaw line, but she pulled away.

"Don't touch me," Piper warned trying to get pass the man, but her efforts were destined to fail as she was almost half as tall and big as he was. Her mind was racing. Who did he think he was? The feeling of wanting to let Cole show her the life she so much craved was pushed back, she could think only about how arrogant he was right now and how she wanted him to leave. The mixed emotions in Cole's eyes scared her a little bit. It seemed that he had clearly set his goal and by not granting him his wish, Piper was risking to get into serious trouble.

"Too late for that..." Cole whispered pushing against her. She felt his erection against her stomach and Pipers blood rushed to her head. There was no way of escaping, he was holding her hands tightly and she could barely move.

"You know, I've been thinking about how your skin would taste since the moment I saw you downstairs today," Cole continued speaking quietly, planting kisses along her neck in between. "I have no idea why, but I know that I'm sacrificing a whole lot right now to be here with you..."

"I didn't ask for you," Piper said cautiously. He had intrigued her. Cole offered the freedom she sleeked and everything else slowly started to seem insignificant.

Cole raised his eyebrows. This cat and mouse chase was making him very agitated.

"I told you - DONT play with me," Cole grinded through his teeth. With every word Piper said, he got angrier and he wanted her even more. Angrier because he was actually risking his relationship with Phoebe to be here for Piper who continued resisting even though he knew that she wanted him as well.

"I said let go of me!" Piper exclaimed and taking advantage of Coles loosened grip slapped him harshly.

For a second Cole froze, his head turned to the right side, his cheek pulsating, but the next moment he grabbed Pipers hands again, pulled them above her head and crushed his lips against hers. He kissed her passionately and somewhat roughly, but Piper didn't resist this time. She gave in, knowing she risked her life just for this moment of freedom. There was nothing that could stop this from happening. Cole took over her, he slowly pushed the towel off her petite form and his skin connected with hers. Piper thought she felt sparks.

"What if..." Piper forced over her lips faintly. What if Leo orbed in, what if Paige came home, what if, what if, and what if.

Cole suffocated the sound coming from Pipers lips with yet another kiss. "Don't speak..."

"But Leo..."

Cole lifted Pipers legs and she wrapped them around his waist. She let her hands entwine around his masculine shoulders and leaned in to kiss Cole again. Kiss lips were so full and sweet and he replied to her kisses so eagerly and intensely. Piper couldn't remember the last time she had felt such intense emotions. "Take me right here..." she whispered in Cole's ear.

Hearing Piper talk like that aroused Cole even more. He sat Piper on the edge of the counter and spread her legs. His fingers traced the inside of her thighs causing Piper to moan softly. She was hot and silky as Cole buried his fingers deep inside her and Piper tilted her head back. Pleasure rushed up her body and made goose bumps appear on her skin. There was just one spot Cole knew he had to hit to make the witch his and by the sound of her breathing so heavy and fast he knew he had already done that.

"How does that feel?" he asked seductively, pulling out his fingers and planting a kiss on her stomach.

Piper couldn't answer as the next moment she felt Cole's whole length inside of her making her cry out his name. This whole thing felt like an eternal head rush, her senses were so strong and emotions racing as they've never had before. She needed more of this, she needed to forget the world, everything. She wished to be somewhere, where no one could take this intense feeling of breaking her whole being away from her. Because it meant that she was no longer responsible for anything, she was in the hands of someone else. And this someone was Cole - a person who radiates such power and confidence and freedom. Everything that Piper wanted. And she came, her lips forming Cole's name, as did Cole right after Piper. And the air was so steamy they almost couldn't see each other. And the world stopped turning.

Cole shimmered them to Pipers bedroom and laid the witch on the bed. He slided in next to her and wrapped his arm around her form. Just a sheet covering their naked bodies, they laid there motionless and in silence.

Piper turned his head to meet Coles gaze and took a deep breath. "What now?"


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for the four awesome reviews I got! You deserve cookies, my dears (: Im glad youre enjoying the story so far and that it will continue that way._

_Lyric credit : U2/With or Without You._

**Chapter Two.**

Piper slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times to adjust to the light and stretched out her arms. The place beside her was empty, but Piper didn't even glance at it and got out of the bed. There were so many unanswered questions to which she couldn't seem to find answers and she wasn't sure she wanted to. Last night she had cheated on her husband with her sister's boyfriend and she wasn't sure how to deal with that. In the same time, she couldn't suppress herself missing Cole's hands around her waist, craving more.

She shook her head and headed downstairs. Aimlessly Piper wandered through the kitchen, there was nothing that came to her mind how to get herself out of this mess. Even though her marriage with Leo had really hit its lowest point, he was still her husband; they had been together for such a long time. He trusted her and had given her his heart, but she had simply thrown all that away.

But then again, Leo didn't care enough to ask how she was doing; lately it seemed that he cared only about his work. It made her spend many sleepless nights wondering what happened to that unconditional, pure love that they shared once. Epic love. Where was it now? Piper couldn't answer that question, she just knew that she didn't feel so strongly about her and Leo anymore. Right now she needed something that only someone like Cole could offer.

"Maybe I should just keep it a secret.."

"Are you talking to yourself?" Cole's voice made her jump.

"What are you doing here?" Piper asked, stunned at the sudden visit.

Cole chuckled. "Usually girls don't ask this kind of a question after a hot night with a guy, they usually give them a kiss and smile," he said, rising her brow.

Piper wasn't in a cheerful mood. She pretended not to have heard the comment. She was angry at herself for doing what she had done and she was angry at Cole for being a part of it. But mostly she was angry for wanting the last night's emotions return.

"Cole, I have no idea what I am going to do. I mean, I've done this unspeakable thing to someone dear to me-"

"He's not dear to you anymore, you know that."

"Don't you interrupt me," Piper hissed. "You march in here and are your confident self, while I am losing my mind and worrying sick. Don't get me wrong, last night was.. amazing, but, really, what next? What do I say to Leo, what do I say to Phoebe? Do you think about Phoebe, did you go back to her last night and acted like everything's peachy?" Piper was freaking out.

"Of course, what did you think that I would run to her and tell everything?" Cole asked, eyeing the witch's almost trembling form in front of him.

Cole was right. No one can ever know.

"I think I need some time, Cole.." Piper breathed out. Too much was going on in her head, too many doubts. She felt dislocated, she needed time to think, because decisions she had to make could change her entire life.

Cole watched the woman in front of him. He wanted to help her, yet he understood. He had to think about some things himself - for example Phoebe. These newfound emotions for Piper made Cole feel things he'd never imagine thinking in his life.

Piper saw Cole shimmer out and at the instant felt herself sink to her knees on the floor. Instead of getting rid of her problems she had just gained more and it was suffocating her.

--

"Do you really think I chose not no come down here for such a long time? Is that what you think Piper? That I chose not to see you?" Leo yelled. "Cause if that's the case, then I'm not sure why I should hang around, because it seems that you don't know me anymore.."

Piper bit her lower lip, to stop the tears from coming. Leo was completely off with this argument, but yet she didn't know what to say to make him see that he was wrong. "Leo, I don't think you understand me.."

"Don't I? I haven't seen you in over a week, but the first thing you say to me is that I've abandoned you?"

"Leo.."

"Don't Leo me, Piper. You very well know what I'm talking about," Leo angrily threw his hands in the air and started pacing the room.

"For God's sake, will you shut up!" Piper asked, desperation in her eyes. "Damn it, I don't think this is working anymore. We've made it though a lot of things and endured worse, but I don't think I want to try so hard anymore," she breathed out after a long pause. Piper saw her husband's expression change to something between surprise and misery as he took three steps towards her and wrapped his warm arms around her waist. He whispered in her ear a thousand stories. He pleaded for her to not think about things like that. He said he loved her. He kissed her neck in between and made promises that he wouldn't leave her ever again.

Piper stood there motionless, her breathing slow. She let her fingers sink into Leo's hair and pressed a kiss on his forehead. She knew that almost everything he said was just an illusion, a lie, but she gave in. Probably because she had bigger sins on her consciousness.

"Babe, Paige and Phoebe should be home soon, what do you say I whip something up and we all have dinner?" Piper asked with a faint smile.

Leo kissed her lips softly before answering. "Of course sweetheart, whatever you want."

Piper wasn't good at dealing, so she buried herself in the kitchen. First she heard her youngest sister come in and throw a cheerful 'hello' at her, then also Phoebe arrived. The dinner was ready soon afterwards and Piper was happy to have had a quiet moment with herself in the kitchen, while her sisters were chatting with Leo in the living room.

The witch hadn't figured out what to do, she only wanted to make sure that she wouldn't ever give into Cole again. He was a demon, he might as well could be taking advantage of her and then use her weakness against her.

"Dinner is ready, guys!" she shouted as she was setting the table.

"Piper, we were just discussing that we've been counting on you for too long and that you have way too many responsibilities," Phoebe started with a smile.

"..And we decided that from now on we'll try to take some of the weight of the lead-witch off your shoulders and help you more. You deserve it," Paige finished her sister's sentence and sat opposite Piper by the table.

Piper was stunned. She smiled and nodded. She wasn't sure if she should say anything right now. Her insides were turning and she realized she had made a huge mistake with Cole. She had been weak and if only she would have composed herself and waited one lousy day everything would have sorted itself out. But now she had cheated on her husband with her sister's boyfriend, how could she ever explain it to them. After all, they were her family.

--

_See the stone set in your eyes_

_See the thorn twist in your side_

_I wait for you_

_Slight of hand and twist of faith_

_On a bed of nails she makes me wait_

_And I wait without you_

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

Cole was sitting on the sofa in his penthouse, it was raining outside and it seemed incredibly corny that this song was on the radio right now. But he resisted the urge to throw an energy ball at the technical appliance, this song kind of suited his mood anyways. He'd been thinking about Piper all day and he still couldn't get her off his mind. What was this thing that was pulling him to her so much.

Cole had been keeping a secret for quite some time now. It wasn't last night when he first saw Piper in a different light, it was months before that. In winter. Cole had wanted to surprise Phoebe and arranged beautiful candle lit dinner at the manor. He had thought nobody would be home that night, but right when the clock rang 8, the door had opened. Piper. She had been wearing a beautiful cashmere sweater over a strapless red top, which glowed through the loosely knitted jumper. And as Cole had watched her walk through the house, he had first thought she was beautiful.

Later on, since they saw each other on daily basis, Cole couldn't help but watch Piper's every move, catch her every glance. She had no idea what he was thinking, but he always felt shivers when she touched him casually. And every day he saw so much more new to this woman, who'd been almost invisible to him before. They had never had great relationship, she'd always been too harsh with him and he had accepted it. That was just the way it was, Cole couldn't change anything about it. But he also couldn't stop admiring her strength, personality and pure love she shared for the one's most important to her. In a short period of time Piper had become a wonderful dream to Cole, he longed to touch her, hold her and tell her that he loved her, but.. he couldn't. Ever. There was no way anyone could ever find out. Simply because it would hurt too many people.

Cole had spent many nights watching Phoebe laying next to him and wondering where did the admiration for her vanish so quickly? Because he had always thought that she was his true love, his soul mate, but soon he came to a conclusion that the constant battle for their love to work was just too much. You shouldn't spend your whole life uncertain of the next day, because something could ruin everything you have in your life. Even though Cole wasn't exactly the family type guy, he found himself craving something that he could be sure of. Something that stuck. And even though it hurt him like hell, the truth was that Cole could never have it with Phoebe, they had destroyed it over time, and nothing could repair them.

Now he found himself dreaming about Piper. Each and every night. She was this unimaginably fantastic woman, who was loyal and down to earth and most importantly sweet and incredibly loving. It hurt Cole watch Piper and Leo together, but somehow lately they had grown apart and Leo was away a lot. Cole started noticing that Piper was slowly breaking down and that was the main reason why he had agreed to come to the Manor that night. The hair straightener for Phoebe was just a reason, why to see Piper and then.. well then everything took its own course.

The thought about Piper and Leo separating gave Cole hope he never thought of having. Even though he knew it was wrong to go back to her that night, to cross that boundary, God, it had been everything he had been dreaming about. It was even better. And after that he knew for sure what he wanted in the future.

Cole ran his palms over his face. He was going to tell Phoebe tonight. There was no other way, he couldn't keep fooling himself like that. Actually Phoebe had to be here in a couple of minutes and Cole was staring at the clock intensely, as if to stop it from ticking so that the moment he was afraid of wouldn't come. It was actually kind of funny in a sad way, he'd always thought that Phoebe would be the one who would walk away, yet he was here and about to..

Three loud knocks on the door.

It was time. Cole walked to the door and with a shaky hand turned the door knob.

"Hey honey!" Phoebe smiled at him and pressed a kiss on his lips. She walked in casually, throwing her purse on the coffee table.

Cole winced visibly, but Phoebe didn't notice it. She turned around and when Cole had walked up to her, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled the man in for a long kiss. Cole didn't resist and let Phoebe take control, but once she pulled away, he looked in her eyes and claimed that he had something to say to her.

Phoebe's immediate reaction was simple. "What's wrong? Did you get into trouble? Is someone after you?" her eyes were searching for answers in Cole's face, but it was blank.

"No, shh. Just sit down and let me say this, okay?" he waited for a nod, but Phoebe stood motionless. She wasn't sure what to await and she didn't like that feeling.

Cole knew that if Phoebe touched him right now, she'd probably get a premonition and see Piper and him together, so he stepped back and put his hands in his pockets. He was nervous, but Phoebe was still very dear to him, he loved her, he couldnt keep hiding something like this from her. "Okay, here goes.." Cole took a deep breath. "I cant see you again.."

"What do you mean, you can't see me again?" Phoebe asked her eyes widening. "Don't say that, baby, I'm sure whatever trouble you're in we can work it out. We've been through worse.."

"That's exactly the point!" Cole wasn't aware of how loud that came out. "We are always going through things we shouldn't ever. And I.. I'm just through with that. It's too hard, I'm sorry."

Phoebe shook her head and walked closer to Cole to hug him, but he took another step back. "Don't. I can't, I'm so sorry."

"I'm sure it's not that bad. Did somebody make you do something bad? Who.." Phoebe suddenly froze. "Is it the Source? God, cause if it is um.. We'll figure it out. My sisters.."

"ITS NOT ABOUT MAGIC! Phoebe, don't you get it? I'm in love with someone else.." Cole breathed out.

"What?" Phoebe closed her eyes and opened them again as if trying to wake up from a bad dream, but the scene in front of her didn't change. This was real. Cole had someone else. She wanted to scream, to break something, she wanted to hit him. But she didn't have the strength to do that, she felt fragile and tired. "Who?"

Cole shuddered. He wondered what would happen if Phoebe found out it was Piper. So many lives would be destroyed. The power of three would be destroyed. He couldn't let that happen, not today. "You don't know her."

Phoebe shook her head. She couldn't believe this was happening. One last time she looked in Cole's eyes.

"Goodbye, Cole," she whispered taking her purse and walked into the elevator. The last glimpse of the man she loved with her every pore she caught was Cole's head hung low, his skin glowing in the dim light.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks for the amazing reviews, they keep me going So here is the next chapter for your reading pleasure..  
_

**Chapter three.**

"Something tells me that you don't have good news.." she whispered looking in her husbands eyes.

Leo shook his head.

The last week had been wonderful. Everyone had kept their promises, Piper had even had time to go to a Spa. Leo had been taking care of her like he did back when they first met. He was attentive and sweet and didn't leave her sight for longer than a few hours. It had completely taken her mind off her worries and for once in a long, long time, Piper had felt happy again. But as always, when there is nothing going wrong, something always comes along.

"They had assigned me to a new white lighter and she's in Australia, and I'm afraid I'm going to have to spend quite some time there. I won't be able to come immediately if you call for me and.."

"You don't have to continue. I know every little detail of how it is - you disappear for God knows how long time, and a little correction, you don't come immediately - you don't come at all," Piper dryly said, crossing her arms.

"Sweetie, don't get like this, you know it's my work. I'll make it up to you, I promise," Leo said, brushing Pipers shoulders softly with his palm.

"You don't keep your promises Leo, you know that. You promised me that you would talk to the Elders and ask them to not send you away anymore," everything came back to her. In spite of all the positiveness in the last few days, it was happening again. Piper couldn't let that happen again. She looked in Leo's eyes. "Stay."

Leo looked down. It hurt him to comprehend that Piper might be considering leaving him and here he was, giving her a reason. Again. But he couldn't not go. He didn't want the Elders to take him away from Piper completely. "Honey, I.."

"Stay. Just stay, Leo. It's as simple as that," Piper tried again.

Leo stood not saying anything for a moment and mouthing a 'sorry' he orbed out. Piper looked up, then dropped her hands to her sides. So that was that. It was over so simply and there was no way back. Tear after tear rolled down her cheeks. She still loved Leo, but if you feel that it is not working why continue hurting. Love can't heal everything, it couldn't heal Leo and Piper.

A day passed in silence. Paige and Phoebe didn't know how to console their eldest sister, Phoebe herself was shaken up by the sudden break up with Cole, but she kept it secret, she didn't want Piper to feel obliged to help her while she was in pain herself. Phoebe knew she could deal with herself on her own. After all Cole and her had broken up before, maybe tomorrow everything will be back as it used to be. Phoebe had hope. But Piper didn't. It seemed that she didn't even need hope, Phoebe was surprised at how Piper had spoken about Leo. She had made her choice and even if Leo came back and wanted to save them, she wouldn't let him. Phoebe thought that it was rather selfish of Piper, but still, she couldn't judge. If she was Leo's wife and he'd be gone all the time, she would consider divorce herself.

Piper appreciated the support, but she needed some alone time. Excusing herself with a headache, Piper took her jacket and walked outside. Dusk soothed her. She walked slowly and aimlessly, inhaling the cold air deeply. Piper wanted to get rid of the intrusive thoughts about Cole and about Leo. She hadn't heard from neither of them and she felt alone. Lonely.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a sudden hit on the neck. Piper intuitively raised her hands to blow up any attacker, but as she turned around she felt sharp pain in her stomach. Her breathing got heavy as she looked down at her stomach from which blood was pouring viciously. She lifted her glance to spot the attacker, but the dark silhouette vanished before her eyes before she could identify it. The ripping at her insides brought her back to her wound. Piper tried to cover it with her hands, but soon they became vividly red and a puddle of blood was forming beneath her legs. Before she could look around, her head started spinning and Piper's instincts took over her. As she was falling to the pavement she called for Leo.

The fall was painful, but not as painful as the impact on her bleeding wound in the stomach. Piper let out a loud growl, her vision started to get blurry and there was not a single soul around. Leo, Leo, LEO! Her mind screamed, her lungs gave out. There was no orbing, no one came. If the knife had caught her liver, then she would bleed to death in a few minutes. Piper looked around for something to stop the bleeding, but there was nothing but concrete all around. With each passing second it became harder to think. She pushed herself up and started slowly moving forwards - no idea where to. The darkness slowly took over and Piper was panicking.

"Leo!" she tried to scream, but it came out only as a weak whimper. Leo wasn't coming, she was going to die. No one will find her here, at least not in time to save her. God, why had she been so stupid and walked out here all alone. She should have known better, this was her everyday life.

Suddenly everything that bothered her slipped away, the only thought in her mind was that she wouldn't live to see the next day, to have a child and to grow old with someone she loves. She would never move out of the manor and never fulfill all the little dreams she has.

Sharp pain ran through her whole body up to her head and Piper was forced to stop. She pushed at her stomach, wincing in pain, as if the motion would stop the bleeding. It was too hard to stand. She pushed her back against a tree and slowly slided down to the ground. Now it was truly over. She had wanted to get away from the world, from the life she led, now she got what she had wanted. There was no one to save her.

"Cole.." she breathed out as she closed her eyes. Piper felt so weak that it was hard to even think, let alone move or breathe. She slowly gave into the humid numbness. For a second she thought she saw something flash before her eyes, a shape, but then it all went dark.

--

Cole was pacing the room impatiently, his hands crossed behind his back. He had been doing that for the last half hour, while Piper was in surgery. It should have been over by now, but no one was coming to tell him how everything went.

He had wanted to get wasted, like every other night of last week. Drown his misery, so to say. Piper hadn't spoken to him ever since and the hope he had left in him was slowly dying. But then he felt something he would have never thought was possible - he felt a sudden rush of love wash over him, an urge to go across the whole world to meet Piper. And he screwed everything else, he left the glass full on the counter and went to her, to find her lying on the ground unconscious. The sight made chills run down his spine even now, just thinking about it.

The doctors said they'd do everything they can, but that didn't mean anything to Cole. He just wanted to see her, hear her again.

"Cole Turner?" a voice from behind startled Cole and he jumped.

"Yes? Are you doctor Connelly? Is she alright? Please tell me she's alright!" Cole panicked. He looked deep in the doctor's eyes trying to search for an answer.

"Her condition is stable. The surgery went without any complications and right now we are monitoring her. She should be fine.." the doctor smiled.

Cole felt a sweat drop roll down his cheek. Thank God. He breathed out and under the influence of sudden emotion he hugged the doctor tightly. "Thank you.. Can I see her?"

"Yes, but just for a little while. Follow me."

After they had walked through what seemed an infinite hallway of doors, doctor Connelly pointed to a dimly lit room on his left. Cole walked in. The walls were a light shade of brown, the floor was all carpet and a small sofa was placed under a large window. Cole had taken care of getting her the best room in the whole hospital. He wanted her to have the best. There was all sorts of medical equipment around, red and green lights and sounds coming from various machines and monitoring devices and there, in the middle of all this, laid Piper. She was dreadfully pale, her dark brown hair was brushed back and the tips were slightly covering her shoulders. Tubes were sticking out of her hands and nose. He could barely tell she was breathing. But even in this condition she looked beautiful.

Cole sat on the edge of the bed and gently brushed her cheek. "You're going to be alright.." he whispered, saying it more to himself than Piper. "I'm here, I will take care of you.." Cole smiled to her and leaned to kiss her forehead. She smelled of spring flowers even with the whole lot of medical procedures performed on her. After sitting by her bed for a while, Cole switched to comfier furniture and spread himself on the sofa. It was already way past midnight and he was tired. It wasn't long before he dozed off.

"Cole?"

He stirred in his sleep. A smile crept on his lips.

"Cole are you asleep?"

Piper? Cole opened his eyes blinking a few times. He had been dreaming of her. They had been together far away from everyone they knew.

"Cole.."

No, that voice was real. Cole raised his head and immediately locked his eyes on Piper, who was now sitting, her eyes wide open. She looked confused.

Cole got up, walked over to her and softly pressed his lips against hers. He buried his fingers in her hair and gently kissed Piper. She willingly let him deepen the kiss and their tongues battled in a slow dance. Cole pulled her closer, he couldn't let her go. She tasted so sweet and her skin felt so soft against his. He had almost lost her..

He broke the kiss and simply held her close with one hand, while his other hand played with her hair. "I'm so glad you're up.." he whispered in her ear.

Piper pulled back and laid in the pillows, she was still very tired. And she had many questions, she didn't quite understand how she had gotten here. The only thing she remembered was that she was stabbed and that she had passed out on the street. Piper couldn't quite understand what Cole was doing here. She also couldn't understand where had the intense feelings from the kiss come from and why she even allowed Cole to kiss her.

"Can you please tell me how you got here?" she asked rather emotionlessly, trying to comprehend the whole situation.

"Well, I found you on the street, practically swimming in blood and then I shimmered you here. The doctors took care of you. I think I should be asking what happened to you." Cole spoke fast and was overwhelmed with emotion.

Piper told him everything she could remember. Also about Leo. In between she felt like she needed to take breaks to breathe in and out, it was hard to hold her head up at moments. Cole listened to everything she had to say, while anger pumped inside of him. Leo hadn't come when Piper had called. How could he? Cole swallowed the knot in his throat and caressed Piper's cheek. "I think you need to rest now."

Piper looked in Cole's eyes. "I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you doing that," she finally said. "And about the kiss... I'm not sure, Cole. I don't think I should."

"I broke up with Phoebe."

"You what?" Piper tilted her head to one side, not taking her eyes off Cole. Broke up? Why didn't Phoebe tell her?

"I broke up with her.. because of you," Cole continued, watching Piper's expression change. She looked puzzled.

"You broke up with her because of that one night? It can't be.."

Cole looked down then to Piper again. "I have feelings for you," he said not breaking the eye contact.

Now that was too much information for Piper. Well that explained the kiss, it sort of also explained their night together. She couldn't believe that Cole had feelings for her. Cole Turner. Piper shook her head, to get rid of all the thoughts, but they just kept pouring over her. Cole was not together with Phoebe anymore and also Piper was single. She couldn't help but remember the intense feelings she had felt that night with Cole. Something she'd never felt before - the complete freedom. A feeling that no one could ever stop her, that she could reach every goal in her life, no set backs, no obstacles, just freedom.

"Piper?" Cole threw her a questioning look.

"Sorry, I was just.. Thinking," Piper whispered. Was it worth it? Was Cole worth risking everything? She wasn't sure, she wasn't sure if she felt anything for him at all, it was just this magical magnet that pulled her every thought to him. Maybe..

"Cole, listen," she said, "I don't think that this is the best time. I know that there is nothing that could stop us right now, but I'm not sure if it would be right. And Phoebe.. Does she even know?"

Cole shook his head. "No."

Piper sighed. "I see. Well all the more reason not to jump into anything without thinking it through. I'm sorry Cole. I mean, thank you for saving my life, I will be forever grateful, but I don't think I should, you know.. I don't know if I even want to. Can we just leave it is as it is now, please?"

Cole felt his heart shatter. She said no. Cole mentally kicked himself for confessing his feelings and tried to compose himself. "Well, yes. Of course. I mean.. It's okay. Friends?" he asked and reached out his hand.

Piper smiled. "Friends," she took his hand in his and squeezed it lightly.

"Now," Cole said, pulling the blanket over the woman's form, "you need to get some sleep. I'll be right here if you need me, okay? Okay," he smiled at her, tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Piper."

"Goodnight, Cole."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Sorry about making you wait so long, Ive been quite busy lately. Also my apologies for the shortness of this chapter, but I just had to finish it as it was.. (:  
Hope you like this and again A HUGE thanks for all the lovely reviews. Its awesomeness :D_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter four.**

Piper had strange dreams about herself and Cole. About the future, how it was messed up because of them. She stirred in her sleep and constantly tucked on the pillow, not the pleasantest night, so to say. Her eyes were wide open before the sun came up and Piper pulled herself up to a sitting position. She was amazed at the beautiful room and if it hadn't been for the beeping boxes attached to her, she would have thought that she was in a fancy hotel room.

Cole was still asleep and Piper let herself explore the man's face. He looked peaceful and Piper was sure that he was smiling a little. Something was very attractive about this man. His tanned skin suited him perfectly, and his eyes...

"Do you know that is impolite to stare?" Cole asked with a smile on his face.

Piper jumped in her place. "God, you scared me!"

"Not exactly God, I'd say quite the opposite," Cole smirked as he got up from the couch and walked over to Piper's bed.

He sat beside her and wanting to put his palm on hers, moved his hand towards her, but then suddenly stopped himself and pulled back. Another smile found the way to his lips.

Piper couldnt help but smile back. He was amazing, even in this awkward situation that they were in, he was able to smile and make her feel good.

Cole raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing," Piper giggled back not being able to stop smiling.

"You're lying.." Cole whispered with a suspicious expression.

"No, Im not," Piper shook her head and poked Coles shoulder.

Cole looked at her seriously. He wanted to touch her, feel her skin against his, he cared more than he actually thought. "How are you feeling?"

"I guess, I'm okay. My stomach hurts a bit, which probably is normal since I was stabbed last night," Piper said, touching her wound and wincing.

"The doctor said that you can leave here today, but you have to get atleast a week of bed rest," Cole told her, pulling up her pillows behind her back.

"Hey, what about my sisters? Do they know? Did you call them?" Piper suddenly asked. How could she have forgotten about Phoebe and Paige? They were probably worried sick.

Cole hesitated. "No, I uh.. I didn't," he saw Piper's expression change and added a faint sorry.

"Don't worry, it's fine," Piper reassured.

"Hey, let me make it up to you," Cole said with a rush of excitement. He got off the bed, went over to the closed and pulled out a neat pile of clothes. He'd gone to the Manor last night and gotten something for Piper to wear. Cole put everything on the end of the bed and motioned at Piper. "Get dressed," he said. "Just slowly and carefully, I dont want you breaking the stitches," he added.

In spite of Piper's confused gazes, Cole left the room immediately. After ten minutes Cole walked back in the room and simply took Piper's hand. The next moment they shimmered in on a dock. Waves crashed against the shore with soft thuds and Piper looked around with a grin. "This is beautiful! What are we doing here?" she asked, not being able to take her eyes off the beautiful scenery.

Cole put his hands on Piper's shoulders and turned her around. With a wast movement with his hand he widened Piper's sight to a white sail boat, tied to the side of the dock.

They walked up to it, as Piper was staring in disbelief. "Is that yours?" she asked.

Cole chuckled. "Not really, I borrowed it," he said. "But it would be a nice idea to get one." He motioned Piper to move. "After you.."

The rest of the afternoon they spent laughing and talking about everything on their minds. After Piper got cold, they tucked themselves under a blanket in the cabin. The room wasnt big, but it was very couzy. Piper looked around as Cole pulled out another pillow and put it behind her back.

"So how come Leo didn't come?" Cole suddenly asked, not even being sure why he did it, because he didn't really want to know, but most importantly, he didn't want to hurt Piper. He realized his mistake as she looked at her palms, taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to.." Cole said, as he crawled in the bed besides Piper and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She shook her head, but it wasn't long before a tear crashed against the puffy blanket. Cole ruffled her hair and sighed. "Talk to me?"

Piper brushed her cheeks. "I don't know what to tell you. It's just.. I knew that we would seperate, I was ready for it and I wanted to initiate it, but once it happened, I suddenly felt as if a part of me was torn out of me and shattered in so many pieces that no one could ever put them back together. And I suddenly felt so alone, even though Paige and Phoebe wanted to help, I just wanted to run away from it all and then.. when I felt the blood run down my stomach at a vicious speed, I just didn't know what to do. I called for him, because he was the one who always saved me. Who protected me. But, he just didn't come and.." Piper nervously played with her hands. The emotions were taking over her - pain, grief, but also a relief, a sense of freedom and hope. And that was what made her feel even worse, she felt incredibly guilty for feeling such things. Because she did really love Leo, it just wasn't meant to be.

"I still think that it was all my fault that he didn't come. I'm pretty sure that he's hurting so much right now.." Piper's voice cracked and she hit her face in her palms.

Cole wanted to help her. He wanted to take all the pain away. "Shh, don't cry.." he whispered in her ear and brushed her hair with his fingers.

"I feel so guilty, Cole," Piper faintly said.

"Why?" he asked.

Piper looked up Cole, one last tear rolling down her cheek. "Because I feel free. Because I actually think that I can start over again.."

Cole closed his eyes and pulled Piper closer. "Dont feel guilty, you deserve it.." He pulled her chin up with his hand and looked firmly in her eyes. "Dont forget that."

Piper gazed up at him. His eyes were so deep. "Cole.."

He hesitated. "You know that I don't want to be friends with you..." he finally whispered. The warmth coming from Piper made goose bumps appear on his skin.

"You don't?" Piper was suddenly confused.

Cole couldn't help but smile. She was so cute. "What I meant was, I want us to be something more.." he said, sinking his fingers in her hair again. They were as soft as silk. "I want to touch you.." he caressed her cheek with his other hand, still looking in Piper's eyes. "I want to know what you are thinking, I want to hear you breathing next to me when I wake up in the middle of the night, I want to protect you and make you smile, and I want to be everything you've ever dreamed of..."

Piper watched him, felt every word sink in her skin, she knew she wouldn't ever forget what he said, but she also knew that she didn't know what to answer.

Cole's eyes searched for something he couldn't find. He felt like there wasn't enough he could offer. "Do you know that?" he asked and watched as a strand of hair fell on her face. He reached up and brushed it behind her ear and leaned closer. They were just mere inches apart, so close that he could feel their breaths colliding, the tips of their noses almost touching. "Do you know that I love you?" he whispered and terminated the space left between them as Cole locked their lips with a soft kiss.

This was it, this was the feeling that made him fly - the presence of Piper's lips on his. The sweet taste and the tingling in his stomach. The form of her shoulder's in the palms of his hands. He didn't want to pull away, ever. Cole wanted to stay like this forever, but he knew that Piper wanted to be just friends. And that he was pushing it, so he unwillingly opened his eyes and broke the bond.

Piper hesitated for a moment, but then pulled Cole back to her and kissed him again.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, resting his forehead against hers. "That's an invitation for more, Piper," he whispered.

Piper closed her eyes and then opened them again. "I know."

"I don't understand..." Cole said pulling back a little. He was confused.

"Neither do I," Piper replied. "But I know that with you everything feels so right, as if it was meant to be all along. I can't describe it, it's something magical..."

"No, you're magical..." Cole whispered with a slight smile and pressed another kiss on Pipers lips.

"Come here," Cole said in between and pulled Piper close. "Tell me anything that comes in your mind, I want to know everything about you.."

And Piper started telling him everything, but the rocking of the boat was so calming and the warmth coming from Cole so soothing that it wasn't long before Piper's eyes closed and her breathing became slow and rhythmic.

--

"I don't have powers anymore! I can't help you!" he screamed at the crying witch.

"That's ridiculous, how can that be?" she asked looking in the man's eyes.

"No, it's not.."

"I don't understand, Leo."

"I gave them up," he finally said, almost inaudibly. "I gave up my powers. I can't help you anymore. I can't heal you," Leo whispered feeling as helpless as ever. His insides were screaming and the sight of the dying witch made his heart beat so fast that it felt as if it would climb out of his mouth any minute. But he brushed away the one single tear that had formed in the corner of his eye, even though the sight was torturing. Leo knew that he had given everything up for a reason, this was his punishment and he had to endure it. Otherwise it had been all for nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N**: Well, this has been delayed painfully long. Sorry guys. But here is the next chapter, so enjoy. And leave a review (:_

**Chapter five.**

_I feel like I'm nothing. Like Ive lost one wing and made everyone see how insignificant I actually am.. I have no idea where the shine and smile on my face has disappeared, all I know is I am left standing with trembling hands and a feeling of pain. I need to cry, I need to sink in my pillows and cry so much that it hurts. Cry hour after hour, not being able to release what's suffocating me. I wish there was a way to let go of all the emotions inside of me, I wish I was able to accept and cope with, I wish I was someone I was back then, when you fell in love with me._

_I regret not being there when you called, and I just want to make it up to you. I just want to be the most important person in your life; someone who you think of with a smile, someone who you adore and want to spend the rest of your life with. I want to be that person again, but each passing second I feel more and more that I'm not that anymore. I've lost everything in your eyes - your trust, your shoulder to cry on and your arm around my shoulder when I can't stop trembling. I've become a burden to you somehow, I've become boring and so often, when I had the pleasure to look into your eyes, I saw desire for something new and exciting. In my heart I've carried this envelope of broken dreams since that first moment I realized what it was that I saw staring back at you. And even though I know you still love me, I feel that it may not be enough for you to reconsider. _

_For quite a while now, I've known. Known that you want to be free._

_Free from me._

Through the window the world didn't seem as scary as it actually was. Through the window the world wasn't as dim, it wasnt so very full of unheard sighs and cries for help. Through the window rain couldn't ruin your favorite shirt. Through the window the world couldn't see you cry.

His dark form covered almost the whole surface of the glass, that separated the man from everyone else. From outside. It had been like this for days - silence and emptiness, not a single soul around and complete stillness. His eyes were tightly locked on the street, or was it actually his reflection in the window he had been looking at all this time? It was much more faint, than in the mirror, it didn't make him as frustrated, it didn't make him want to punch the glass into tiny bits. Just a single sigh. One per day.

--

"Don't you think we should talk about this a little more?" Piper looked over her shoulder as she was making the bed.

"No, really, what is there to talk about?" Phoebe replied with a question, not raising her eyes from her fingernails, which she had been so tensiously nibbling and biting. "Paige is completely off the road. She hasn't been home for days, and that new boyfriend of her's obviously is the great influence. I've tried calling her and I've left her a million messages on her answering machine, but she hasn't returned not one of them. And quite frankly, we've been able to get along without her quite well.."

"Phoebe!" Piper threw an angry glare at her sister. She'd been so negative for days, actually, she'd been like this since Piper had come back from the hospital. And now she was lecturing Paige behind her back about her behavior. It was ridiculous, but Piper wasn't in no position to give any lectures. She could only bite her tongue and hope that Paige finally would turn up.

Piper took a deep breath. More and more she got the feeling that this family was falling apart.

"What? You know that's the truth," Phoebe said finally looking up. She was tired of pretending that she was fine. She was tired of work, tired of the demons, but most of all she was tired of missing Cole. She hadnt told anyone, it had been only a couple of days, but Phoebe knew that soon it would be inevitable to hide it anymore. She sighed. "I'm sorry. It's work. I've got deadlines," Phoebe said and gave Piper a faint smile.

Piper sat back on her bed and looked at the ceiling. She had to figure out a way to fix this. She hadn't heard from Leo since he left and neither had she heard from Paige. Piper thought maybe Paige's disappearance was connected to Leo somehow, Piper knew that they all had had close relationships and it would be just natural that Paige would be shook up by the sudden change of situation.

"I think you should try to understand Paige, with Leo gone.." Piper said slowly. She couldn't raise her eyes. Maybe what she had tried to say with that was that Phoebe should understand how Piper felt with Leo gone. Leo had completely disappeared and hadn't tried to contact them. But on the other hand, even though she hadn't seen Cole ever since the boat, he had called every single day to check up on her. They had decided that it was better not to tell anyone. Phoebe wouldn't understand. Oh, she would be so mad. Piper couldn't afford that, she couldn't lose Phoebe too.

Later that day Page came home. She was quiet and merely said hello to her sisters. Like she hadn't ever been gone, she immediately disappeared into her room, closing the door softly behind her, as if not to bother anyone.

Piper threw a concerned look at Phoebe, who was sitting beside her on the sofa, reading a magazine, but her sister didn't even raise her eyes. Piper sighed and stood. She had to find out what had happened, so she walked upstairs and knocked on Paige's door. There was no answer, so she opened the door in a small gap.

"Paige, honey, are you there?" Piper asked.

"Yes," a voice replied. "I would just like to be alone right now…"

Piper frowned and despite not being invited, she stepped in. Paige was sitting at the end of the bed, pretty much staring at the wall. Piper walked towards her and sat beside her. "What's wrong?" Piper asked, eying her sister.

"Nothing," Paige replied. That was, of course, a lie. Running away from home for a few days wasn't what a person usually does when everything is peachy. Actually there was so much on her mind, that she didn't know how to sort it all out. Paige looked deep into Piper's eyes.

"What?" Piper questioningly tilted her head.

"How could you?" Paige finally asked. "How could you do that to yourself, to Phoebe?"

Piper sat silent for a brief moment. Confusion washed away quickly, but realization was unsatisfactory. How could Page know about Cole and her? It was impossible. Piper didn't know what to say.

"I just really couldn't imagine you being that woman. God, Piper," Paige whispered. "Phoebe will never forgive you. She will feel so betrayed... And Leo.."

"What about Leo?! Huh? What about Leo?" Piper stood, her hands digging in her sides. She was angry. So angry. "Leo is not here, Paige. He won't ever be here again. Not for you, not for Phoebe and never for me. He left me, God damn it!" Piper shouted. She walked over to the window, her breathing heavy. Nothing would ever make it better – that's when she realized it. It will never be okay, that Leo left. She would never be able to forget and even Cole's caring heart wouldn't be enough. But she was done mourning, done hurting herself. It had to stop, she had to move on.

Piper turned around and faced Paige. "Cole is there for me. He cares and I'm not letting all of that to waste, just because Phoebe's relationship didn't work. And to come to think of it, she knows everything I've been through, she should understand," Piper's voice expired.

Paige shook her head and let it hang low, as she explored the thin lines on her palms. Mixed emotions made her confused. On the one hand Piper was right, for a long time she had been at the lowest point in her life and Leo just put a thick dot at the end of it all. Leaving her like that, after all they've been through together, Paige just couldn't understand how Leo could have chose his work over Piper. Right now more than ever she deserved a little happiness, something bright and warm in her life. But on the other hand, these things she was saying about Cole... It felt weird. Almost awkward. Suddenly Cole had turned to Piper and Paige had to comprehend how and why this had happened and how so fast he could give her so much, that she would even consider hurting her own sister like this. Phoebe loved Cole. And even though they had had their differences in the past, they've always ended up together again, it was just the way it went. Paige was sure that Phoebe was so calm and collected just because she thought she knew that they would end up together again, that it just had to take some time, that's all.

Paige sighed heavily. "This is so confusing," she mouthed through the sigh and looked at Piper, who was standing right where she was before. Her eyes seemed determined. Paige let herself explore Piper's pose - hands crossed, one leg slightly forward. Everything made it seem like she was really serious about what she had just said. Even her head tilted like that... And her shirt crumpling in the same direction as.. And right then Paige noticed it - a little red spot on the left side of her stomach.

As Piper realized what Paige was staring at, she turned away, wrapping her arms around her sides. It had been exactly 5 days since she had walked out of the hospital together with Cole and exactly for 5 days he was the only one who knew what had happened. Well, now it would be stupid to hide it any longer, since Paige would ask anyway and Piper didn't want to lie. She just had to figure out what to say when she will be asked why hadn't she spoken about it earlier. Or why hadn't she called immediately after it had happened. Piper silently cursed at herself to have ripped open the stitches right at this moment. Sharp pain went up her spine and she winced and shrugged wisibly. "Damn."

"Are you okay?" Paige jumped to her feet and walked over to Piper, forcing her to turn around. She dropped her eyes down at the now slightly big red spot on her sister's jumper. She looked in Piper's eyes expecting answers even to the questions she hadn't asked yet.

"I'm fine, really," Piper shrugged and stepped away from Paige. "It's just a little scratch, nothing big. I must have torn the stitches, silly me," she smiled uneasy as she saw disappointment in Paige's eyes. Piper looked down. "I'm sorry. Someone attacked me and stabbed me 5 days ago. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just didn't want you to worry..."

Paige suddenly laughed. "Are you serious? You know that is complete bullshit. You didn't tell me because you didn't want me to know about Cole, who saved you. I saw you at the fucking hospital. I know everything about what happened and I saw you kissing him," she breathed out. The fact that Piper would lie to her like that, made her frustrated. This family was so close to falling apart and lies weren't the best remedy.

Piper helplessly stood there, holding her palm on the bleeding wound. She felt sorry for herself, sorry that she had come so far. Paige would not trust her again for a long time, this was serious. But it wasn't like Piper was the only one who was at fault here. She hadn't been the one to start this.

"Well, I just didn't think you'd understand," Piper said. "And see, I was right, you don't. And don't you blame me, for months when I needed you, you weren't there and it was the same with Phoebe. I'm sorry that I turned to someone who cared enough to ask how I was feeling and not you, but didn't you kinda see it coming? I mean, you are my sister and I understand that sometimes there are really important things in your life, but shouldn't family always be in the first place? Sadly, after all this time I've spent alone thinking, I've come to a conclusion that we are not exactly the family we once were and actually I don't feel guilty that I acted the same as you," she quietly said. "I'm sorry, Paige, that everything has come down to this, but right now I don't think there is anything I can say or do to make it better, so I'm just going to go.."

Piper swallowed a whimper, as she pressed on the wound harder and walked past Paige, right out of the door. For a few minutes she dwelled in her room, simply looking around, then she took a suitcase, put in some of her clothes, put a band aid on her wound and changed her sweater. She walked downstairs with a sinking feeling in her stomach. Phoebe was still reading that magazine and Piper was ready to face her.

"Phoebe, there is something I have to tell you," Piper started.

Phoebe raised her left eyebrow and eyed her sister. "Why do you have a suitcase?" she asked.

"I'm leaving for some time. I'll be staying with a friend..." Piper whispered. She felt her hands shaking, but there was no way back. She had to get this done. "I'll be staying with Cole."

There it was, the dreadful moment of Phoebe's expression changing and silence. Even though it was clear to Phoebe the second the words left Piper's mouth, something inside her made her ask anyway. "Cole?"

Piper nodded. She told Phoebe everything about the attack and about Cole and her and then she just stood there waiting for something she knew Phoebe could never give her - approval.

"You know," Phoebe slowly let the words roll off her lips, "I never though that it would be you, who I would be saying this to.. But I'm sure you know that this is the worst thing you could have ever done to me. I mean, you know everything I feel for him. How could you ever even let yourself think about him like that, let alone go behind my back and secretly steal him from me?" There was so much resentment in her eyes. She was terribly angry and desperate, but something was holding her back of bursting out in tears. "I love him. How could you do this?"

"I'm so sorry honey," Piper whispered with tears in her eyes. "I never meant to hurt you, this just sort of happened. I can't explain it. It's just something I feel, something I need to feel, something that makes me want to smile again. My marriage is over, I'm sick and tired of my life, of being tied down to this house, to being a witch, I need to get away from this. And the only way that I know how to do that is let him show me how to do that.. "

Phoebe didn't reply to that. It hurt like hell and no words would express exactly what she was feeling at that moment.

".. besides, you two broke up and.." Piper suddenly added, but right at that moment Phoebe stood up and Piper lost all words.

"You just don't get it. And it's natural that you don't, but don't try to console me with the fact that we broke up, cause we've done that a million times. Of course now I see, that our relationship was not that important to him as I thought. He could just simply let us go, to go after you and I haven't got the hell of an idea why," Phoebe spat out, locking her eyes on Piper's. "Don't bother to explain, I don't want to know, just go, okay?" she said her voice trembling.

Piper looked down and without saying a word left.

He departure wasn't cliche, she didn't run, she wasn't crying and it wasn't raining. Actually it was the most beautiful evening - the sky was yellow, with a hint of orange and red. Clouds seemed to have a life of their own, swirling and moving in all directions, playing with the wind, forming shapes unimaginable to man. And the streets were empty as Piper walked through the city. Strange calmness surrounded her, everything felt right.

As she rang on Cole's door, Piper was smiling. At least tonight she would smile and deal with her problems tomorrow. She heard footsteps and ruffled her hair. She had already planned how she would throw her arms around Cole's neck, so as the door slowly opened, Piper took a step forward and exactly at that moment the man in the doorway spoke.

"I've been waiting for you."

Piper didn't understand. "Leo?"


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews, they mean so much! (: It's really nice to hear that you are enjoying this and I hope that won't change up until the very end of this story. I am enjoying it lots myself, and it just makes me feel so flattered to hear all the nice things about the story. Thanks. The next chapter, however, will hopefully be here sometime next week, so hang in there. To tell you the truth, I have no idea what will happen next - it comes to me as I go and I have noticed that it is the best way there is. No planning, just spontaneous writing, triggered by something as simple as a song. Actually, it can be anything. _

_Ok, too much talking. Let's get on with the story. Enjoy._

_Lyric credit : Damien Rice & Lisa Hannigan/Don't Explain_

**Chapter six.**

"I don't understand," Piper exclaimed and stepped back. The sight of Leo somehow felt as a ghost. The calmness was long gone and now she felt panic rising in her veins.

"You don't have to," Leo said in a low voice and gestured for Piper to come inside, but the woman was not so eager to follow him in the darkness, that poured out of the apartment. Seeing Leo here, was so confusing and actually scary, Piper was completely paralyzed. A dozen thoughts were running thorough her head - where was Cole, why was Leo here, what was she supposed to do now? She needed answers before she could take her next step.

"Where's Cole?" she finally asked, as Leo didn't move in his spot, just looked at her with this empty stare. Piper didn't know what to feel, she hadn't seen Leo for almost a week and the way they left things hadn't been the pleasantest. She hadn't expected to encounter him so soon, she wasn't prepared for this, Piper had pushed all the worries to deal with tomorrow. But it was still today and her biggest problem was standing in front of her. A part of her was happy to see he was alright, but another part was angry and hurtful and wanted for him to leave.

Leo came out in the hallway and put his hands on Piper's shoulders. "Cole is not home right now, don't worry. But I'm here and before you do anything to part from me even more, there is something I need to talk to you about," Leo said with a reassuring look. "Will you please come in?"

"Don't you think it's quite weird that you are asking me inside someone else's home?" Piper suddenly realized. It was very weird.

Leo's face became serious. "Don't you think it's quite weird that after just a few days of separation you are already sleeping with someone else?"

Piper swallowed hard. What could she answer to that? Also, what would Leo say if he knew that she wasn't sleeping with someone else so soon after separating, but that she had slept with someone else when they were still together? She was torn between saying that Leo was wrong, but she didn't want to lie. Piper walked inside without ever answering the question which made Leo clench his fists. He took a deep breath and turned to follow her.

"So how did you know I would be here?" Piper asked, as she sat down on the nearest arm chair. Leo sat opposite her.

"I called you at home and I got Phoebe on the phone.."

"Oh.." Piper whispered. This was awkward and this was not supposed to be the way she had to feel right now. She was supposed to be with Cole. "So what did you want to tell me? That you're sorry, that you want me back? Cause if that's it, I really don't need to hear this, Leo. You made your decision.." Piper said, rather harshly.

Leo sadly smiled. "Yes, but you made it before me, dear.." he replied quietly. "A few weeks ago, I think you remember.."

There was a long silence. How could he know about that? Piper felt her heart racing. "Leo.."

Leo shook his head. "I know that we weren't doing that well, we hadn't been doing well for quite some time, I understand that you were feeling miserable and I was an asshole," he said with a weak smile. He reached out his hand and caressed Piper's cheek. "It's okay."

"No it's not okay, Leo!" Piper pulled back and stood. "How can you say that it's okay? Of course it's not and you shouldn't accept it so simply. I mean, I wouldn't and you shouldn't either. I asked so much from you, while in the mean time I just threw away everything we had without even thinking about it. You should be angry, you should not want to see me ever again," she said. Piper couldn't understand why would Leo forgive her.

He walked towards Piper and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. Piper shrugged under his touch. She felt really bad already and now, even though it was silly, she felt as if she was cheating on Cole with just talking to Leo. "I'm sorry, I can't do this, Leo," she said and looked in his eyes, "What is it you wanted to tell me? Cause I'd prefer if you just said it and went.."

"I clipped my wings for you," he simply said. "After I went away that day, I was done, I couldn't leave you like that, so I clipped them. I wanted to get to you as soon as possible, let you know that I loved you and that from now on we could be together all the time.." Leo said, his tone becoming shaky. "But today I found out that it was too late. I can't blame you for anything, it was only my fault, I understand that."

"But Leo.." Piper tried to make him stop. The things he was saying made her hurt so bad. But she couldn't even imagine how much Leo was hurting, so Piper swallowed the knot forming in her throat and stood in her place as firmly as she could, hoping he would let her tell him why had she made these choices.

"Don't. Don't explain, please," Leo stopped her putting his finger on her lips. "I came home to you one night," he whispered, "I saw you and Cole together," a single tear rolled down Leo's cheek. "But that doesn't matter now. I love you so much and that's the past, I have to let it stay in the past, because for you, it would all be worth it. I'm human now and I'm giving you all of me, we can make it work, we are great together, Piper…"

Piper sunk her head low. There was no more strength in her to hold all the emotions is. Now she was trembling and tears were streaming down her face. She wanted to console Leo, she wanted to make him feel better, but there was no way anyone could do that. Not now, not after this. And she knew, if she would try, she would just end up hurting herself again. After all, they had tried their best, their marriage just didn't work and after all, in the end only she could take care of herself, when no one else would be there..

"I'm sorry," she said looking up at him. She saw love, pain and hope. Hope which she would shatter right now. "It's too late, Leo. It's just a little bit too late," Piper said and stepped back from him.

"Are you serious?" Leo couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did she really not love him anymore? It was impossible after all this time they've been together. "I'm offering you everything you've always wanted and you are refusing it? Why?"

"Because it was just too hard to finally get it from you. It took too long, too much effort and I got tired," Piper said. "I'm so sorry Leo, but I'm done hurting, I'm moving on."

"I see.." Leo said faintly. There were so many unexpressed feelings in those few words he let slip over his lips, that even the huge living room seemed packed right now, stuffy and very, very still. Leo wasn't looking in Piper's eyes anymore. He'd attached his sight to the carpeted floor and no matter how much Piper wanted to show him that she cared, that this wasn't because she didn't care, that this was just something she had to do for herself, he didn't look up again.

"Well, then… I better go…" he whispered so inaudibly, that Piper almost couldn't hear what he was saying. Shoving his arms in his pockets, he walked out of Cole's apartment leaving Piper sitting on the sofa, with her palms covering her face. Whimpers escaped her lips and she heard the door close.

--

Cole turned the doorknob and walked inside. As usual he dropped his keys on the table beside the door and slipped off his jacket. It had been a long day and right now he was looking forward to a glass of scotch on the rocks. Cole stopped by the mirror and looked at himself. His face and eyes looked tired and he didn't enjoy his reflection. He thought of Piper, of her lovely smile and it made him feel surprisingly better. So little time had passed since his life had turned completely upside down and Cole was still sure that something would go wrong. Cause, who are we kidding, something always goes wrong when you get something you've really wanted for a long time and everything seems perfect.

Cole missed her. He missed Piper and wanted to lay his eyes upon this woman again and again. It was excruciatingly torturing not being able to go to her, because they had agreed that they would not tell anyone until Piper had been ready. And Cole had waited for this ready for days now, right now it had become all he could think about - when he woke up, at work and before he fell asleep at night. All that he did had become insignificant, just the thought of Piper and himself, together mattered. He had drawn the conclusion, that all this was happening because of all this time he had been trying to hide his feelings for her. Trying to deny, that he actually wanted to be with her and no one else in the world. But at that time it was impossible, so now the buried feelings came swimming back to him and he didn't want them to stop. Ever.

The darkness around him was soothing and even a smile crept on the demon's lips, as he stepped inside the living room. He reached the light switch and lightly turned it to the left, which caused warm, dim lights go up, filling the room. As Cole raised his eyes, he saw her - sitting on the sofa, her feet pulled up, a green blanket around her shoulders. She looked sad as she, also, raised her eyes to meet his with a confused and painful look on her face, somewhat even pleading.

Without a moment of hesitation or any questions Cole walked over to Piper and sat beside her, pulling her close. As she rested her head against his shoulder, Cole shivered. He could feel the smell of her hair around him, the touch of her skin on his and this indescribable calmness and warmth filled his body. He was overwhelmed by just holding her. Cole kissed her forehead and then her cheeks, and her nose. He could feel that she had been crying, but there could be no dwelling on that. He wanted her to feel as calm and protected as he was. Another kiss, this time on her lips, which tasted like tears and strawberries at the same time and she leaned into it, let Cole embrace her tighter. His lips were incredibly warm and Piper moved as slowly as she could, to taste, to feel every inch, to memorize..

Soon Cole's hand sunk in her long, soft hair and still kissing her, he laid her back on the sofa. It was the longest kiss of his life, the most intimate. Ever so slowly he explored and Piper allowed, and the touch of each other's lips was binding. The closeness between their bodies and fingers entwined was all that existed right now.

It seemed after an eternity, that Piper was lying on her back, Cole's one arm around her waist, the other one behind his head. Her breathing was deep and rapid, her heart was racing as if after running the marathon and she didn't open her eyes, because she could still feel her toes tingling and her head spinning. Piper didn't want to let go of this moment, she was afraid if she would open her eyes she would shatter an illusion of a perfect place, she imagined having. She was afraid of all her troubles washing over her again, that she would never be able to reach this place any more, this feeling.. And as she lay there, Cole's gaze did not leave her face. Without a smile on his face, Cole was watching this beautiful woman lying in his arms and he thought of the beautiful things they could experience together, thought of making her days as wonderful as he could, because now he could. Finally, he could try.

Piper slowly opened her eyes and met Cole's and instantaneously smiles rose on the faces of the two. This wasn't imagination, Piper knew it as she caressed Cole's cheek; he was real and there was nothing more she wished than to be here right now. "You make everything seem.. so easy.." she whispered and rested her hand on his chest. "With just being here, you make me feel so strong and capable of anything. Nothing seems bad anymore, all complications seem to be untangled and there is just this feeling of.."

Muffling the words she had spoken, Cole kissed her again, stopping her from finishing her sentence. He knew what she felt, how she felt, because he was feeling it too.

He let his hand slide down her neck and on her chest. His hand was light, yet determined. As he continued to kiss her, button by button her top was being opened so gently, that she almost didn't feel when it slipped off her shoulders on to the floor. Piper allowed herself to drift into Cole's touches once again and wrapped her arms around his neck. As she pulled him closer, she felt the smell of his skin and it intoxicated her. For a moment she couldn't breathe, couldn't move; she shivered as another piece of her clothing fell beside the others and Piper found herself pulling off Cole's shirt, and then it was a carousel of things, of feelings she wouldn't be able to describe if anyone asked, because they were meant just to be felt between Cole and her, and no words could actually express the swift change of air around them as their bodies collided as one. Hot breath escaped her lips. Cole opened his eyes for a moment to look at her. It was different this time, not as the bathroom at the Manor. This time he didn't have to pretend and he didn't have to convince, this time everything was so very real. As he closed his eyes again, he let himself move the way he knew Piper would whisper his name, and between heavy breathing and her hands pulling him even closer, Cole felt Piper tremble. A moan of pleasure escaped Piper's lips as she came together with Cole, who was freshly reminded of how good it felt being with her.

And then they simply laid there, their fingers still entwined. They spoke and listened, and Cole came to know everything about the events that had taken place here before he had come home, and Piper came to know everything about Cole, about his feelings for Piper he had had for such a long time. An hour before dawn Cole pushed a lost strand of hair off Piper's cheek. She was sound asleep and looked as beautiful as ever. Cole tucked the blanket around her and looked around - it was so dark he couldn't see much, but he spotted a pillow on the chair beside them and pulled it closer. He rested his head on it and half looking at Piper, half out the huge window he waited for the sun to come up and thought of how much she actually meant to him. He had never felt these things he felt now and there was still so much more unexplored... He wanted to know everything, but there was no rush. Cole had all the time in the world, because he knew that his dreams had finally been fulfilled, sleeping right next to him, in his arms.

_"Hush now, don't explain,_

_You know you're my joy and you're my pain.  
My life's yours, love,_

_Don't explain."_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:**_ I`m so sorry I haven`t updated in ages. Major writers block, just haven`t been able to write a line. This chapter isn`t anything exciting, something I had to write out, I guess, but I hope you enjoy nontheless.  
Leave reviews, they always inspire me greatly and thanks to every comment you`ve left me, it means so much. Thank you!_

**Chapter seven.**

_"Don't move, just don't move..." _

_The whispers were faint, but they sounded anxious. And I just couldn't understand why I couldn't tune out the other sounds to make those whispers louder, to understand. Yet, there was a sense of calmness and I felt somewhat tired. Actually very tired. I looked around the room as if to ask someone could I sit down, I wasn`t feeling that good, but everyone was so busy in front of me, that I just stepped back and fell into the small sofa by the farthest wall of the room._

_"Please call Mr. Roberts in here," another voice spoke, but my vision was so blurry that I couldn`t see who had made the request. I just stared into nothingness, seemingly numb. I didn't even notice I had wrapped my arms around myself._

_"What happened, Piper, are you okay?" he asked urgently as he shook me a little._

_"No, I'm not, Cole. They took him to the operating room, " I whispered and tried to regain control of my muscles. I pushed myself into a proper sitting position and widely opened my eyes. Cole was kneeling in front of me, watching me closely, worry in his eyes._

_"Who did they take?"_

_"Leo.."_

Piper woke up with a loud gasp, her hands digging in the sheets. She looked around anxiously searching for the white hospital walls, for the white coats, for the dreadful feeling she had had just a minute ago, but there was nothing. She was alone, sitting on the bed, at Cole's.

She breathed out, trying to calm herself down, as she put her feet on the floor, supporting her body with her hands clinging to the bed. If there was something she knew about herself then it was that she was very emotional and after such a dream she had to take a minute to collect herself. Usually she would just take a cold shower and then tiptoe into Phoebe's room, wake her up. Phoebe always knew what to say. Phoebe..

Piper trailed off in her thoughts. Would she ever speak to Phoebe again? Of course she would.. But what if Phoebe never forgives her? It would be understandable, but how could Piper ever cope with that?

She laughed sadly. Playing the victim was not like her, she was used to being the eldest sister, to take on the problems of others, to get involved in things she had nothing to do with, just because she wanted to be there for her sisters. Right now she wasn't the victim, not at all, she was the bad guy actually, yet she found time for self pitty.

"Disgusting," Piper hissed under her nose and stood up.

"Hey, lovely," Cole said, standing in the doorway.

Piper jumped and turned around with a smile. "You scared me!" She walked over to him and wrapped her hands around his neck, "Good morning."

Cole couln't resist kissing her forehead. "What do you want to do today?"

Piper untangled herself from Cole's embraces and twirled into the bathroom. "I don't know. Don't you have to work? I was thinking about going shopping and then to P3," her voice chimed through the closed door.

"Actually I don't. I took a sick day," Cole said, sitting on the end of the bed. He looked around the messy room and put down a mental note to call the hosekeeper. Now that Piper was here, he should take better care of the apartment. Everything had to be perfect.

The bathroom door opened and Piper stood there, fully dressed, her hair falling down her shoulders in slight waves and her eyes sparkling like diamonds. She quickly smiled and blushed as she saw Cole's eager eyes.

"You look beautiful," he whispered and pulled her into his lap.

"Thank you," Piper giggled. "So, that means that I get to spend the day with you?"

"I guess it does," Cole replied.

The day was perfect. Sun was shining brightly and there was no sign of clouds. Cole took Piper all around the city, showing her his secred hide out places. He didn't let go of her hand not once and smile didn't leave her lips even when he kissed her.

Not everyone were so careless as they were. A boy on a skateboard rushed them by murmuring a grocery list, an old lady cursed the boy for going so fast and a businessman actually lost his freshly bought coffee to the flying kid. But Piper and Cole simply laughed watching this an many other scenes as they were sitting in the park.

Cole watched Piper closely, taking in every laugh and every smile. Every now and then he would lean closer and plant a kiss on her neck or capture her lips.

"You taste like strawberries.." he whispered so close to her face, that their skin touched.

"That's just my lip gloss," Piper replied with a smile and crushed her lips against Cole's, entwining him in a passionate kiss. She felt like a teenager with her first highschool crush, ten inches off the ground simply levitating.

"Hello Cole," a man's voice suddenly came from behind. Piper felt a breeze.

Cole raised his eyes and tilted his head to the side. "Hello Leo."

Piper felt blood rush to her heart, as it started beating faster. She wasn't ready for a confrontation right now, especially not from Leo. Their last conversation still fresh in her mind, Piper wanted to just pretend that Leo wasn't there and simply ignore him. Sadly she couldn't. She had already lost so much respect in Leo's eyes, she didn't want to lose the little she had left.

"Piper," Leo said with no emotion in his voice, but his eyes simply screamed. Piper was afraid that Leo would do something stupid, something he'd regret later.

"Leo.. What are you doing here?" she asked, hoping for a shot conversation and that he would leave.

Leo smirked. This was all simply absurd.

"You don't have to make small talk, Piper. I have to go anyways," he said and without any ado's he left.

Cole concerningly looked after Leo until he disappeared from sight and then turned to Piper. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she said, "maybe we should just go home."

"Alright, whatever you want."

As Cole unlocked the door, Piper went straight into the living room and fell into the sofa. Her growling stomach made Cole laugh and he enquired wether she'd like him to order dinner, to which Piper just threw a pillow at him.

"Don't you dare laugh at me and just feed me," she said and turned on the tv.

Minutes later Cole was back with bowl of popcorn and sat it in Piper's lap. "We'll have to wait another 30 minutes for the chinese food, honey."

"That's fine, I was just teasing you. I'm not even that hungry."

"Sure, you're not," Cole chuckled.

"Hey, do you think I'll ever be able to have a normal relationship with my family again?" Piper asked suddenly, with a hint of regret in her voice.

Cole sat beside her and wrapped his arms around Piper's shoulders. "Of course you will. They love you, just give them time to miss you," he whispered kissing her softly on the lips.

"Thanks," Piper said with a faint smile and grabbed a fist full of popcorn. "Mmm, caramel.."

But at the third bite she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. At first she thought it was nothing, but as another wave of nausea washed over her she jumped up from the seat and ran into the bathroom. Piper hated throwing up, her throat always felt dry and it was simply unpleasant. This time she spent almost half an hour bent over the toilet, Cole rubbing her back and bringing her a fresh glass of water every few minutes. Once finally there was nothing more to throw up but her stomach itself, Cole carried her back to bed and covered her with blankets.

"Are you going to be okay? I'm sorry, I didn't know you were allergic," he pleaded, stroking Piper's forehead.

"It's really okay. I don't know why this happened, I must have eaten something bad before, because I'm not actually allergic to popcorn," she faintly giggled.

Cole smiled. Trying to be funny even when you're feeling miserable, that's Piper. "Okay, shh. Now go to sleep."

---

It was five already.

Piper was staring at the clock impatiently, tapping her fingers against the cup of tea she was holding in her hands. Cole was late, he was supposed to be home an hour ago and he still wasn't here. Piper was already feeling anxious. No, that's wrong. She was feeling more anxious than she had before and Cole wasn't answering his cell phone.

Her stomach was bothering her, twisting and turning, and she took another sip from her camommille tea.

"Where are you?" she whispered out loud.

"I'm right here," Cole said as Piper turned around to see him close the front door behind him. "Miss me?"

Piper placed the cup on the table and rose to her feet.

"Is everything okay?" Cole asked, walking into the room as Piper didn't rush into his embraces, as he had hoped for. She was standing quite still in front of him and not saying a word. "Are you still feeling sick? Did you call the doctor?"

"Cole, I'm pregnant," the words left her lips unexpectedly and Cole froze.

"What?"


End file.
